mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Gingka Hagane
His beyblade partner is Storm Pegasus and he is the main protagonist in the Metal Fight Beyblade anime and manga series. He is a member and the leader of the team Gan Gan Galaxy in Big Bang Bladers. Appearance Ginga has flame-colored spiky hair with a streak of white in the manga. He wears a blue headband with Pegasis on it; but has only one wing where as his father's headband had two wings on it.He also has golden-brown eyes (black in the manga) and has a small white bandage on his nose. His usual clothes consist of a long-white scarf around his neck, a blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt (red in the manga) ,white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, black pants and red-coloured shoes( grey in the manga). He keeps his beyblade gear on his belt so that he can quickly use it whenever needed.His launcher was grey, now his Digital Power Launcher is light blue. In the Metal Fight Beyblade 4D manga,he gets the missing Pegasus wing on his headband making it resemble the one worn by his father. and he is gAy for kyoyoa Personality Personality-wise, he appears to be pretty laid back. He is often seen sleeping in awkward places and most of the time he does whatever he feels like doing. But, if he gets pushed to the edge, he'll do whatever it takes to protect his friends from harm. He battles from heart and never gives up. When his friends cheer for him, there is no way he can lose to anyone. He is really good at Beyblading and always believes that Attack, Defense and Stamina don't matter in battle at all, but your spirit. That belief has also helped in out in bleak situations. When Ryuga says bad about his father, Ginga is like he's gone mad, his eyes turns red and red aura can be seen wrapping around his body. History Ginga was born 12 years before the main storyline. When Ginga was about 8 yrs old, an evil organization called Dark Nebula appeared to steal the forbidden Bey , Lightning L-Drago. When his father said that they maybe after the Forbidden Bey he went to the volcano. Because of Ginga's curiosity he followed Ryussei. After Ryusei lost the battle with Ryuga, rocks from the volcano fell apart and crashed to him. Before this moment he let Pegasus save Ginga and have Pegasus in Ginga's possesion . After Ryusei officially gave him his Beyblade supposedly died. However, it is revealed in later episodes that Ryusei is still alive (disguised as Phoenix). Synopsis (Anime Version) The Beginning During the start of the anime, Ginga Hagane, is seen walking around the city, not just that but sleeping in unusual places like on top of a water tank. A little after that, he ran into a group of beyblade thugs called the Face Hunters who was bullying someone named Kenta. The five Face Hunters that were there had then challenged Ginga to a 5 VS 1 handicap match, which he easily beat them without even trying. Kenta was happy that someone was there to save the day, and even someone to look up to. Not long after that they both became good friends and went to the Bey Park together. During their first conversation alone at the park, Kenta asked Ginga where he lives. Ginga revealed to Kenta that he has been traveling around the country looking for someone challenging enough to battle him. One of the Face Hunters, Benkei, had proposed a challenge for Ginga, for him to meet them at a construction site. As soon as Ginga got there, one hundred face Hunters' thugs were there waiting with their beyblades eager to battle Ginga. After one hundred beyblades were launched, Ginga remains calm and un-phased by this. Soon after Kenta appears, is worried about Ginga, he says to him that this isn't a beybattle, for him to run. Still, Ginga isn't afraid; he reassures Kenta that everything will be fine. Ginga then decides to get serious and launches Storm Pegasis. Ginga unleashes some of the power from Storm Pegasis, knocking away the one hundred beyblades with ease; he even summons his beast Pegasis to finish the job knocking all those blades away. After Ginga beat the one hundred Face Hunters who challenged him, their leader, Kyoya challenged him to a battle. Later that day, at the City Bowl, Ginga is seen beyblading against some kids, which he easily defeats their blades in a single swipe. All the kids there got so excited that a strong blader like Ginga had challenged them to a beyblade match. Then a girl named Madoka is seen watching from the background. Madoka took both Ginga, Kenta to the B-Pit, a Beyblade shop in town (which is also her house) and decided to help them out. Later that day, the Face Hunters took off with Kenta's Sagittario, telling Ginga that if he didn't come to the Metal Tower that something bad will happen to Kenta's bey. After Ginga arrived at the Metal Tower, he began his battle with Kyoya. After Ginga won the battle, Sagittario was given back to Kenta. Little did Ginga know...one of his enemies, Daidoji from the Dark Nebula Organization has returned and they want him dead. That day, Kenta wanted to prove to Ginga to be a worthy opponent in battle so Ginga wouldn't leave town to find other strong opponents. Ginga accepted Kenta's challenge, decided to beybattle him. Kenta proved to be a worthy opponent, but Ginga won the battle using his first finishing move, Shooting Star Attack. Ginga explained to Kenta that he liked the city, so he wasn't going to leave. After Daidoji gave Benkei the bey, 'Dark Bull', Benkei goes crazy. Later, Ginga sees an enraged Benkei and battles him and won. Not just that, but the next day, some guy named Tetsuya kidnapped Madoka, demanded a battle with him, which Ginga won of course. A female blader named Hikaru shows up in Metal Bey City, and wanted to battle against Ginga. Well, it didn't turn out the way she wanted as Kenta battled her in Ginga's place since he got sick. Dark Nebula continues to manipulate Kyoya into thinking that Ginga is the bad guy. While that is happening, Daidoji asks the main computer (Merci) to gather more data on Ginga. Merci lured Ginga into an outhouse, which then Merci tricks Ginga into thinking that he's on TV. After Merci gathered enough data on Ginga, he kicked him out then left. The whole time Ginga had no idea that it was a trap to gather data on him. Daidoji then sent Kyoya back to the city to battle against Ginga for his second time. Both Benkei and Kenta had fought Kyoya that day. After their loss against Kyoya, they both returned to the B-Pit, but Benkei was more injured then Kenta. That night, a furious Ginga found Kyouya, battled it out with him. Later in the battle, many kids showed up to watch Ginga's battle against Kyoya, cheered him on. After Ginga won, a helicopter from above appeared. The person that came out of the helicopter gave Ginga a startling surprise. Ginga was shocked to see that it was Daidoji, one of the people from the Dark Nebula Organization that was responsible for the supposed death of Ginga's father. Kyoya fought against Daidoji, but not too long after, the fight came to a halt and Daidoji left. Madoka, Kenta, Benkei had no idea what was going on, demanded an answer from Ginga. At first Ginga was reluctant to tell them anything, but then after his friends convinced him, he told them about Dark Nebula. After they found Kyoya, they all decided to go to the Dark Nebula castle to help Ginga to defeat them. Once Ginga reaches Daidoji's castle peak Daidoji asks Ginga to join him, he refuses and they start to battle which Ginga wins, their battle awakens Ryuga and L Drago, Ginga and Ryuga start beyblading and Ryuga wins easily and effortlessly, leaving Ginga shocked. Percentage : 85% Beyblades Pegasus 105F: is Ginga's first Beyblade in the manga. Pegasis was given to him by his father, Ryusei Hagane before he died. Ginga used this beyblade until chapter 5 when Ryuga nearly broke it with his L Drago beyblade. Storm Pegasus 105RF: In the anime, Ginga started out with Storm Pegasis instead of Pegasis 105F. In the anime he retains his Shooting Star Attack, Tornado Wing Attack from the manga. Storm Pegasis is an attack type beyblade. Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F: Ginga's new beyblade after Storm Pegasis sacrificed itself to defeat L Drago. Known as the strongest attack type Beyblade Ginga ever used. Retains most his attacks from the beyblade. Big Bang Pegasis F:D: The Galaxy Pegasis, evolved. Ginga acquired this Beyblade during his battle against Kyoya & his Rock leone later galaxy pegasus and rock leone evolved into into there new evolutions Storm Pegasus : is the beast inside Ginga Hagane's Beyblade. :Lightning Edge: Ginga's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS is :* : Ginga's first finishing move. Ginga first used this attack in chapter 2 of the manga, and Episode 2 (anime) :* : Ginga's second finishing move. Ginga first used this attack on Episode 5 (anime) :* : Ginga's third finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack on Episode 10 (anime) :* : Ginga's fourth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in chapter 2 of the manga, and episode 34 in the anime. :* : Ginga's fifth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Chapter 15,(manga) and episode 51 in the anime. This is referred to as an . The kanji for "Galaxy" in this technique is also a pun on Ginga's own name. :* : Ginga's sixth finishing move. He first used this attack on Episode 53 (anime) during his battle with masamune kadoya. this is galaxy pegasus's special move :Star shooting Gazer attack Gingas seventh move He used on Jullius Caser. Quotes *''"Go, shoot!"'' *''"Let it Rip!"'' *''"Triple beef burger!"'' *''"And you forgot the fries!"'' *''"I-it's a hotdog?!"'' *''"I'm not mad! Not me! You're just the one I'll never forgive!"'' * "Hotdogs are for losers! Burgers are for winners!" * "Okay! Im gonna finish you now!" * "M-my pointer!" * "And the day I lose will be the day I quit blading!" * Big Bang Pegasis!" * "Showtime, Storm Pegasus!" Trivia * Ginga means galaxy; this relates to the continuing theme of celestial objects - i.e galaxies - used throughout the Beyblade series. Hagane means steel and is a reference to the Metal Fight Beyblades. *The voice actor for Ginga (Rob Tinkler) is the same voice actor who played Brooklyn from Beyblade G-Revolution. He also shares voice actors with Lync from Bakugan: New Vestroia. Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters Category:Human Category:Male Reece Hagane older brohter